


The Genius and The Corn Maze

by RoseAmaranth



Series: 31 Days of Autumn [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Autumn, Banter, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, IronStrange, M/M, first I love you, holiday fluff, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony is stubborn. Stephen really just wants to go home.





	The Genius and The Corn Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, day 2 of the 31 Days of Autumn OTP prompt challenge! I'm loving this so much, and I hope you are too!
> 
> Today's prompt: Getting lost in a corn maze

Stephen knew it was a bad idea from the start. As intelligent as he and Tony were, some things couldn't be resolved merely with brainpower. Technological advancements? Medical breakthroughs? That was right up Tony and Stephen's alley. A corn maze? Not something a genius and a man with near-photographic memory could use their powers on. Tony glanced down at the map in his hands, then down the paths that extended to the left and right. The sun was setting now, marking about three hours of them in the stupid maze, and Stephen was getting hungry.

“Just admit we're lost. I'm a sorcerer; I can get us out of here in two seconds flat.” Tony glared at him before stomping down the path to the left, which Stephen recognized as one they've gone down before. They were somehow going in a circle. 

With each failed attempt to navigate the way out, Tony was getting more and more frustrated. Stephen was tempted about an hour ago to just teleport out and leave Tony to his stubborn pride, but then they seemed to have a breakthrough and were heading towards the green flag hoisted at the exit. Now, however, Stephen was growing impatient with Tony's insistence on being the one to lead the expedition through corn stalks since he was the one who revolutionized the technology in recent years.

Sure, that helped jets and Iron Suits, but two grown men lost in a maze of corn with nothing but a dinky map in the coming evening? It seemed there was no hope.

“And I'm Iron Man. Look, we still have-” he glanced at his watch, mouth going tight at the edges. “-fifteen minutes until the place closes. I know we can do this, Stephen! Have a little faith in me.” Stephen sighed and continued after the man he agreed to be in a relationship with. Why he did such a thing puzzled him and Wong both, but there he was, trailing along Tony while the man mumbled to himself and glanced down different paths they came across. 

Yes, he loved him. It was obvious to anyone who looked as the amulet around his neck or the scars on his hands. But actually being in a relationship with Tony Stark was...it was trying. Still, even with Tony's quirks and faults, he couldn't say he totally regretted it. Especially when Stephen himself wasn't exactly Mister Perfect. Not by any means.

Still, this was really grating on his patience with the man. 

“You could at least let me have a chance to look at the map, Tony.” They were standing in an open patch, a path leading in three different directions. Tony sighed and glanced up at Stephen. 

“I think we're lost.” The map changed hands and they continued forward. It was too dark to see the flag anymore, but Stephen and Tony both had flashlights. And, well, they were Iron Man and Doctor Strange. They had means of light if they needed it.

They wandered for another ten minutes, Stephen studying the map even though he had it memorized already, and studiously ignoring Tony's complaining. He stood at a fork, trying judge if the left path was one they went down at some point. A grunt had him turning to check on his boyfriend and chuckled when he found Tony sitting on the ground like a petulant child.

“Steeeeeeeph...my feet hurt. I don't think I can go another step.” This was the same man who busted out of Afghanistan. Who dragged the hefty shell of his Iron Suit through Tennessee snow in nothing more than jeans, converse, and a long-sleeve shirt. Who has beaten death into submission by sheer stubbornness and clever intellect. That same self-less, undying, relentless man was.....pouting because he couldn't get them out of a corn maze.

Forget everything he thought before; the man was too adorable. The Tony under all the personas and sarcastic words was just a small child who wanted to please people and have people cuddle him. Gosh, Stephen was really a sap over this doe-eyed man.

“Ready for me to open a portal? We can watch a movie and maybe eat some popcorn.” Tony nodded up at him, eyes shining but exhausted. Stephen set the map down and grabbed his sling ring, Tony coming to stand next to him. Peter was sat in the living room, eyes wide when Stephen and Tony stepped through.

“Wait, were you guys still at the fair? Rhodey thought you two came back here hours ago for...well, no one thought you were still in the maze.” Tony dropped onto the couch and Stephen disappeared into the kitchen to brew some tea. When he returned, Peter was shaking his head and Tony was covering his face with his hands, though Stephen could still see the red underneath. He sat on the arm of the couch, running his hands through Tony's hair and glancing at Peter for an explanation.

“I was telling Tony how the others did with the maze.” Ah. Stephen soothed the mortified man and chuckled. His ego was taking quite the beating.

Later, when Peter was gone and they were settled down for sleep, Tony tucked his head in the space under Stephen's chin and traced lines along Stephen's skin. There was something on his mind, it was obvious, and Stephen had an idea about what was troubling the man. Still, he only ran a hand through Tony's fluffy hair and waited for him to say something.

“Pete said the others were done within minutes. _Minutes_, Stephen!” There it is. Stephen kissed his head and sighed contently. 

“Honey, those are former military men and women. Some are trained spies and marksmen. Getting through a maze is no showcasing for your abilities. The things you have done for the world? For those same teammates? For technology as we know it? That is where you shine.” Tony nodded against his chest, fingers tickling down Stephen's side and pressing his nose into Stephen's neck. 

“I know. How did I get so lucky to have you?” Stephen shrugged.

“I often ask myself the same question.” Tony's smile spread against his neck, but Stephen smirked into the dark. “How _were_ you so lucky to land such a package deal?” 

“I want a divorce.”

“We're not married, Tony.” A hum.

“Will you marry me?” Stephen choked on air and shoved Tony.

“Not funny!”

“I can't believe my friends thought we just...left the corn maze like that. To go have sex.” Stephen snorted because he could totally see why they might think that. With Stephen's portaling ability, they often did just that. So, it wasn't exactly an off-mark assumption. 

“I wonder if that has something to do with all those times we've ditched activities and meetings to do exactly that? I just feel bad for Peter. It's like that moment when you find out your parents have sex and that's how you came to be.” Tony snuggled close again.

“He's a big boy, Stephen. I think you worry about him more than I do.” Like anyone could help it. Peter was one of those people who demanded your love and protection with just the gentle spirit in his eyes and the stupid jokes he made. Sure, he could stop a bus with his bare hands, but he was a child. The team fawned over him a lot; even Loki, who didn't seem to have an empathetic bone in his body, found himself doing anything Peter wanted.

“Well, I happen to know the world is often a bad place. People like Peter need to be looked after.” Sleep was finally tugging at his consciousness, so he tightened his embrace around Tony and exhaled slowly. Fingers tickled along his chin and Tony hummed.

“I love you.” Stephen could barely wrap his mind around the words, too exhausted and close to sleep to register that this was the first time the words were being uttered between them. He mumbled _'love you too, Anthony.'_ and dropped off.

(The next day, however, it came back to him. The shock and realization had him stock-stiff in bed, Tony still sound asleep on his chest with sunlight painting him in beautiful orange and gold. In the silence of the room, Stephen traced his fingers along Tony's skin and marveled at how his life was unfolding.

“I love you, Anthony.” To his surprise, Tony shifted and laced their fingers together.

“I love you too, Gandalf. But can we save this for a more reasonable hour?”)

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Autumn Prompt Challenge:
> 
> 1\. Apple picking  
**2\. Getting lost in a corn maze**  
3\. Going to a pumpkin patch  
4\. Pumpkin Spice  
5\. Decorating for Halloween/Fall  
6\. Raking leaves  
7\. Masks  
8\. Halloween Movie Marathon  
9\. Hoodies & Scarves  
10\. Fireplaces  
11\. Blankets & Stargazing  
12\. Football  
13\. Farmer's Market  
14\. Bonfire and s'mores  
15\. Horror movie marathon  
16\. Carving Pumpkins  
17\. Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate  
18\. Fall Festival  
19\. Scented candles  
20\. Desserts  
21\. Red, Orange, and Gold  
22\. Costumes  
23\. Haunted House  
24\. Harry Potter  
25\. Apple pie  
26\. Ghosts  
27\. Magic Potions  
28\. Black Cats  
29\. Halloween Candy  
30\. Bones  
31\. Trick-or-Treating


End file.
